urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeelz
In the Skeelz Academy, all subjects are given equal importance. Whether it's the art of Combat, mastering Space and Time, controlling the Mind, Nature studies or Death exploration, nothing is discounted. And to ensure the same tolerance reigns in the streets as in their Academy, the Skeelz are putting their neutrality to one side for the moment to bring about peace... through the force of their punches, of course. Release Date Skeelz were released on 19 June 2009. Bonus Protection: Ability - The Ability of Skeelz can not be blocked while the Protection: Ability Bonus is activated. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus prevents their abilities from being blocked, which helps in fights against GHEIST and Roots. *They do not rely on their bonus to defeat their opponent, which means even if they lose it, they still have a chance to win. As such, they do not have trouble when going up against Nightmare and Piranas, who cancel out their bonus, or even against cards which copy bonuses. *Many of the cards have very good stats, as well as good abilities to assist them. *They are excellent in mono decks, and they also fare well in half decks. *Almost all of the cards are eligible for ELO. *Besides a few select cards, they are a relatively cheap clan to collect. Disadvantages: *Though their bonus prevents their abilities from being cancelled, it does nothing to assist them in fights. *Some of the cards are weak against power or attack manipulation. *Some of the cards' abilities are Confidence or Revenge, which means you must think carefully when using them. *Their main weakness is all-stops, who cancel out their bonus and their abilities. They also rely heavily on their abilities. Members Legendary *Andy Ld SKEELZ ANDYLD N1 STD.png SKEELZ ANDYLD N2 STD.png SKEELZ ANDYLD N3 STD.png Rares *Belgosi SKEELZ BELGOSI N1 STD.png SKEELZ BELGOSI N2 STD.png SKEELZ BELGOSI N3 STD.png SKEELZ BELGOSI N4 STD.png *Caelus Cr (Leader of Skeelz) SKEELZ CAELUSCR N2 STD.png SKEELZ CAELUSCR N3 STD.png SKEELZ CAELUSCR N4 STD.png SKEELZ CAELUSCR N5 STD.png *Carter SKEELZ CARTER N1 STD.png SKEELZ CARTER N2 STD.png SKEELZ CARTER N3 STD.png SKEELZ CARTER N4 STD.png *Chwing SKEELZ CHWING N1 STD.png SKEELZ CHWING N2 STD.png SKEELZ CHWING N3 STD.png *Corvus SKEELZ CORVUS N1 STD.png SKEELZ CORVUS N2 STD.png SKEELZ CORVUS N3 STD.png SKEELZ CORVUS N4 STD.png *Dounia Cr SKEELZ DOUNIA N1 STD.png SKEELZ DOUNIA N2 STD.png SKEELZ DOUNIA N3 STD.png *Eloxia SKEELZ ELOXIA N2 STD.png SKEELZ ELOXIA N3 STD.png SKEELZ ELOXIA N4 STD.png SKEELZ ELOXIA N5 STD.png *Hemdall SKEELZ HEMDALL N2 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ HEMDALL N3 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ HEMDALL N4 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ HEMDALL N5 STD 160 STANDARD.gif *Jay SKEELZ JAY N1 STD.png SKEELZ JAY N2 STD.png SKEELZ JAY N3 STD.png SKEELZ JAY N4 STD.png *Michael SKEELZ MICHAEL N2 STD.png SKEELZ MICHAEL N3 STD.png SKEELZ MICHAEL N4 STD.png SKEELZ MICHAEL N5 STD.png *Sasha SKEELZ SASHA N1 STD.png SKEELZ SASHA N2 STD.png *Todd SKEELZ TODD N1 STD.png SKEELZ TODD N2 STD.png *Tomas SKEELZ TOMAS N2 STD.png SKEELZ TOMAS N3 STD.png SKEELZ TOMAS N4 STD.png SKEELZ TOMAS N5 STD.png *Xingshu Uncommon *Aigwon SKEELZ AIGWON N1 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWON N2 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWON N3 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWON N4 STD.png *Aylen SKEELZ AYLEN N2 STD.png SKEELZ AYLEN N3 STD.png SKEELZ AYLEN N4 STD.png SKEELZ AYLEN N5 STD.png *Chiara Cr SKEELZ CHIARA N1 STD.png SKEELZ CHIARA N2 STD.png SKEELZ CHIARA N3 STD.png *Damian SKEELZ DAMIAN N1 STD.png SKEELZ DAMIAN N2 STD.png SKEELZ DAMIAN N3 STD.png SKEELZ DAMIAN N4 STD.png *Dr Falkenstein SKEELZ DRFALKENSTEIN N1 STD.png SKEELZ DRFALKENSTEIN N2 STD.png SKEELZ DRFALKENSTEIN N3 STD.png SKEELZ DRFALKENSTEIN N4 STD.png *Greem SKEELZ GREEM N1 STD.png SKEELZ GREEM N2 STD.png SKEELZ GREEM N3 STD.png SKEELZ GREEM N4 STD.png *Kent SKEELZ KENT N1 STD.PNG SKEELZ KENT N2 STD.PNG *Kephren SKEELZ KEPHREN N1 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ KEPHREN N2 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ KEPHREN N3 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ KEPHREN N4 STD 160 STANDARD.gif *Logan SKEELZ LOGAN N3 STD.png SKEELZ LOGAN N4 STD.png SKEELZ LOGAN N5 STD.png *Lorna SKEELZ LORNA N1 STD.png SKEELZ LORNA N2 STD.png SKEELZ LORNA N3 STD.png *Manfred SKEELZ MANFRED N1 STD.png SKEELZ MANFRED N2 STD.png SKEELZ MANFRED N3 STD.png SKEELZ MANFRED N4 STD.png *Plunk SKEELZ PLUNK N1 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ PLUNK N2 STD 160 STANDARD.gif SKEELZ PLUNK N3 STD 160 STANDARD.gif *Praxie SKEELZ PRAXIE N1 STD.png SKEELZ PRAXIE N2 STD.png SKEELZ PRAXIE N3 STD.png *Redra SKEELZ REDRA N1 STD.png SKEELZ REDRA N2 STD.png *Saho SKEELZ SAHO N1 STD.png SKEELZ SAHO N2 STD.png SKEELZ SAHO N3 STD.png *Wilhem SKEELZ WILHEM N1 STD.png SKEELZ WILHEM N2 STD.png *Zeke SKEELZ ZEKE N1 STD.png SKEELZ ZEKE N2 STD.png SKEELZ ZEKE N3 STD.png Commons *Aigwon Noel SKEELZ AIGWONNOEL N1 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWONNOEL N2 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWONNOEL N3 STD.png SKEELZ AIGWONNOEL N4 STD.png *Anton SKEELZ ANTON N1 STD.png SKEELZ ANTON N2 STD.png *Belle SKEELZ BELLE N1 STD.png SKEELZ BELLE N2 STD.png *Cley SKEELZ CLEY N1 STD.png SKEELZ CLEY N2 STD.png SKEELZ CLEY N3 STD.png *Danae SKEELZ DANAE N1 STD.png SKEELZ DANAE N2 STD.png SKEELZ DANAE N3 STD.png *Deebler SKEELZ DEEBLER N1 STD.png SKEELZ DEEBLER N2 STD.png SKEELZ DEEBLER N3 STD.png *Drake SKEELZ DRAKE N1 STD.png SKEELZ DRAKE N2 STD.png SKEELZ DRAKE N3 STD.png *Dwan SKEELZ DWAN N2 STD.png SKEELZ DWAN N3 STD.png SKEELZ DWAN N4 STD.png SKEELZ DWAN N5 STD.png *Jessica SKEELZ JESSICA N1 STD.png SKEELZ JESSICA N2 STD.png *Liam SKEELZ LIAM N1 STD.png SKEELZ LIAM N2 STD.png *Milton SKEELZ MILTON N1 STD.png SKEELZ MILTON N2 STD.png *Minerva SKEELZ MINERVA N2 STD.png SKEELZ MINERVA N3 STD.png SKEELZ MINERVA N4 STD.png SKEELZ MINERVA N5 STD.png *Otto SKEELZ OTTO N1 STD.png SKEELZ OTTO N2 STD.png *Sandro SKEELZ SANDRO N1 STD.png SKEELZ SANDRO N2 STD.png SKEELZ SANDRO N3 STD.png *Snowflake SKEELZ SNOWFLAKE N1 STD.png SKEELZ SNOWFLAKE N2 STD.png SKEELZ SNOWFLAKE N3 STD.png Extras HQ ]] Notes and Trivia *The Skeelz is based on that of a cross between two fictional academies: Hogwarts from Harry Potter, and the Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters from X-Men. *The Skeelz's finishing animation has a series of books floating around the Skeelz card, and then around the opponent's card, freezing it. The frozen card shatters, sending an ice shard through the screen. *The clan's name is a play on the word "skills" as well as the word "school." *Some players mistake the S in Skeelz for a five (as seen on the clan logo on their cards). Yet, the five describes the number of classes of the Skeelz Academy (Combat, Nature, Mind, Death, and Space & Time). *Skeelz was the last clan to be released six characters per wave. Category:Clans Category:Skeelz